Future meets Destiny
by lexakane
Summary: this is the sequel for You. you might want to read it first but this isn't neccesary
1. Chapter 1

This story happens three years after Lexa died. Adam and Emma left after burrying her. This made the team being left behind with a lot of questions. Jesse only came back to sanctuary once to pick up his stuff. He just couldn't live in the place where the love of his life died.

This left Shalimar and Brennan alone trying to keep alive and save mutants. They are also trying to find Adam, Emma and Jesse hoping they can convince them to come back.

chapter 1 A new start of life

Jesse walked to the grave. He still visited her grave every year on the day she died. He started talking. '' I did it Lexa. I moved on like you asked me. I got married this year with Ashana the telepath I told you about. She isn't the love of my life, you where that. But I love her. It is different then with you, calmer. Maybe this is better for me. We'll never know.

I wanted to tell you that she is pregnant. She can labor anytime now. See I have my beeper on so when she starts she can beep. When it is a girl we'll name it after you. When it is a boy after Leo.'' He stopped cause his beeper went off.

'' It is time. I need to go. I'll see you next year then I'll take the baby with me so you can see him or her'' With this words he left the graveyard and walked to his car to go to the hospital. On the other side of the graveyard another person left unseen.

When Jesse came in the hospital Ashana was already there. He thought back at how they met. Lexa had just died in his arms and he was ready to jump of the bridge and there she was.

_the coffeehouse._

''_so why did you want to jump after promissing her'' the girl asked. '' Because she finally was ready to tell me that she loved me and then she died''. ''Sometimes things aren't ment to be Jesse. But there is so much more to live for. Your friends, family. They have already lost her. How do you think they feel when they would loose you too'' the girl said. '' You might be right but my firends and family life in the same place as she died how can I go back there.'' '' Then don't go back. Tell them how you feel about it and move on with your life. Find new friends and don't stick around in the past.''_

Those words had made him decide to life. Lexa had said the same. Don't stick around in the past like I did. He smiled and went into the chamber where is wife was. After a while a beautiful baby girl was born.

'' She is beautiful Ashana'' '' Her name will be Lexa Leo KIlmartin'' was all she said and she drifted to sleep.

Jesse went home after looking at his wife and his baby daughter. He deceided to check his messages before he'd go to bed. One made him curious cause the sender was unknown.

_I watched you today._ was the title the message was

_Destiny ends come and find me if you want to meet the past._

I started to trace the message thinking it was an encrypted message from mutantx but he couldn't find an adress they all leaded to dummy cooperations.

He grew tired and went to bed but after just a few hours of sleep he was called out of bed by the hospital.


	2. Problems

chapter two Problems

Jesse woke up and picked up the phone. ''Yes?'' he said tired. ''Do I speak with mister Kilmartin?'' he heard a voice asking. '' Yes why?''

'' I'm doctor Brados from the hospital. The reason I called you mister Kilmartin is because I want to ask you to come to the hospital as soon as you can.'' ''Why?'' Jesse asked suddenly awake. '' Because she is dying''

Jesse quickly hung up the phone and got dressed, praying that he would see her alive. He jumped in his car and drove to the hospital. He ran up the stairs and into Ashanas room but was to late she already died.

He just stood there watching her till he realized she wouldn't come back. NO not again he jelled and began to cry. Why does everyone I love die he asked himself sobbing.

Then the doctor who called him came in. He said sometihng comforting but he didn't hear it. Then something hit him. The baby. He looked at the doctor. '' How is my daughter is she alright?'' '' Yes sir if you want you can take her home with you right now.'' ''But Ashana'' ''We'll take care of her till the funeral''

Jesse just nodded and took his daughter with him home. He laid her in the bed that he and Ashana had picked out for her and just watched her crying. He thought back at his time with Ashana.

_'' So feeling better'' the woman asked. '' If you mean do you still want to jump then don't worry I won't'' Jesse answered. '' So what is your name?'' '' I'm Ashana. So what are you going to do now?'' '' I'm going back home for her funeral and to pick up my stuff then I'm going to look for a place to stay.'' '' If you want you can stay with me Jesse don't worry I won't bite''_

He smiled he had moved in with her and never left. She had respected him and his love for Lexa. In time he learned to love her and they married. But still she let him go when he wanted to go to her grave. And now he had lost another love.

Little Lexa was asleep not knowing the troubles her father had. He tried to go to bed but couldn't sleep so he stood up again. He was restless and checked his messages.

There was another strange message and he looked at it imidiatly.

_I'm still watching you_

_I'm sorry about Ashana. I know you loved her. Still want to know who I am come looking for me in the past._

He couldn't reply on it and couldn't trace it. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to. But he needed help with the baby and maybe with tracing the message too. So he went to his drawer and took out a ring. His comlink.

He had thought about it to trow it away but now he was glad he hadn't. He slid it on and it activated imidaitly. ''Shalimar?'' he asked ''are you there?''

**I want to thank everyone who decided to read the sequel to please keep reviewing then I know if you like it**


	3. going home

chapter three Going home

Shalimar jolted out of her sleep by the colmink call. Shalimar are you there she heard again. She walked out of the room she shared with Brennan and answered. ''Yes I'm here. Took you long enough to call us Jess''

'' Well I need your help Shal can we meet?''

'' Come to sanctuary in the morning Jesse. You know you're always welcome here.'' '

'ok I'll come''

with this Jesse shut the conection and sat for a while thinking. Then little Lexa began to cry because she needed to be fed. He warmed her bottle and picked her up. While she was drinking he started to talk hoping that it would make him calmer.

'' Hey girl. Seems like we will be alone. I'm sorry to tell you this but your mother died a few hours ago." He sobbed. "Well I should be getting used to this. Everytime when I think my life is going ok something happens to tell me it is not. Maybe it's the price of being a new mutant.

''I kinda wonder what your powers will be. You know your mother was a psionic, an telepath. That meant that she could read a person's mind. It was usefull cause we knew when someone wanted something from us.''

He stopped to lay the bottle away and to let her burp.

'' Tomorrow you are going to meet uncle Brennan and aunt Shalimar. They are mutants too. Your uncle is Elemental Electric and your aunty Feral Feline. You will like them, and i think they will like you too. 

'' You know, I lived with them for a few years. When I was younger I fought with them to keep people like us safe. I joined the team after your aunty then Brennan and Emma came. We had fun for a while. Together with our mentor Adam we felt like we could do everything.

'' But good things always end quickly. There was an explosion and Emma and Adam dissapeard. We thought they where dead. Then Lexa showed up. She worked for the dominion and I loved her the moment she stepped in our home we call it sanctuary.

'' She was cold and a real icequeen but after a while she started to care for us. But she was scared and ran away from it. Because of that she died. Adam and Emma came back for her but couldn't help her.

''Then I met your mother. I was going to kill myself and she stopped me. After a while we started to love eachother and got married. And then we got you.

''I wonder how Shalimar and Brennan will react when they see you. I think suprised and a little angry but they will love you. Who couldn't love you?"

He stopped seeing that it was morning. He quickly got showered and dressed. Then he washed Lexa and dressed her too. He layed her in the buggy and drove to sanctuary. It was weird to go back there again. He always thought he would never see that place anymore.

He parked the car in the garage and. took the buggy out. He walked to the living room and sat down waiting for his old friends.

After a while Shalimar came in. ''Brennan didn't want to come'' she said. '' He is afraid you leave again withouth saying anything.''

'' Shalimar I'm sorry I just couldn't live in the place she died.''

Then Shalimar saw the baby .'' Who is that?'' She asked.

''This is little Lexa.''

'' What the hell have you been doing the past three years Jess?''

'' Well after Lexa died I went to a bridge. I wanted to jump off and be with her again. But I was stopped by a telepath named Ashana. She asked me why I would brake my promise to Lexa. She said that she could read me two blocks away.''

'' What did you promise Lexa?'' Shalimar wanted to know.

'' That I would move on with my life, find a nice woman have some kids. She asked me not to stick around in the past like she did.''

''So go on what happened after that.''

''I decided to pack my stuff and leave after the funeral. Ashana helped me get over Lexa and I started to love her. We got married and she got pregnant.''

''And where is wonderwoman now?'' Shalimar asked sarcasticly.

'' She died in labor.''

Shalimar quickly got to Jesse. '' I'm sorry Jess I didn't knew. It's just... After Lexa died you left. But Adam and Emma disapeard too.''

'''it;s ok Shal''

'' So why did you called now?''

'' I need you help. I don't know how to raise a child and she needs a woman around her too. And a few days a go I got some weird Emails which I can't trace.''

'' So what you want is to storm back into our lives and just pick up where you left?'' Shalimar asked pissed off. '

' No I ask for your help as a friend but if you say no I can understand it and I will leave.'' Jesse said calm.

Shalimar sighed.'' It is ok by me but under two conditions.''

Jesse nodded'' Any''

''one Brennan needs to agree. and two you move in here again.'' Jesse nodded again. He knew this would be hard living in this place again but Shalimar was right.

'' Wait here I'll go talk to Brennan'' Shalimar said and she walked out of the room.

**I want to thank my reviewers. But I have to say that this chapter is here because of bohemianbabe she gave me the ideas. I only wrote it.**


	4. Home

Chapter 4: Home

Shalimar walked back to her room where Brennan was sleeping. She started to wake him up. ''Bren hunny wake up. I need to tell you something.''

Brennan slowly woke up. ''Jesse gone again?'' he asked. '' No that is just what I wanted to tell you. He wants to come back home.'' '' Why the sudden change?'' He wanted to know.

''He needs our help. He got to know a woman who stopped him for jumping of a bridge after Lexa died. And now she died leaving him behind with a baby daughter. He says he needs our help with raising her and with some weird emails he recieved. I told him I would help him when you'd agree and when he would move back in with us.'' '' Where is he now?'' '' In the living room with his daughter. He named her after Lexa''

Brennan got dressed thinking about Jesse and what he would have done the past few years. He must have loved Lexa a lot to name his daughter after her. Then he walked back with Shalimar.

He saw Jesse sitting near the buggy and was shocked. He stopped. His best friend had became a lot older in the past three years. He had lost his sweet naive guy look. He had lost his youth. This made Brennan decide to help him. He would do it because he wanted the old Jesse back. Even if it was just a little bit of it.

Jesse saw his friends come in. He wanted to say something to Brennan but stopped. Nothing would fit. He waited. '' You're welcome to stay'' he heard and it where the best words he ever heard. ''Thanx'' was all he could think of. '' You're family Jess'' Brennan said.

That was when Lexa decided to cry again. '' And so is she'' Shalimar laughed. '' Well if you really think that you can change her diaper'' Jesse laughed and he and Brennan run off laughing.

''Looks a lot like the old days'' Shal sat to Lexa. '' I will deal with them later. I tell you this now. Don't mess with a feral.'' She smiled and started to change the diaper. She already had started to love the newest adition to the team.

Jesse sat behind the computer laughing about how easy they had tricked Shalimar when Jesse saw his newest mysterious email.

Jesse

_So you moved back in home. Tell Shalimar and Brennan that I said hi. You really should come looking for me soon. I've missed you. I will tell you where to find me later. Wait for me while I wait for you..._

''Brennan!'' He called. '' I have another message. The first told me that this person had watched me on the graveyard where I had visited Lexas grave. The second told me that he or she was sorry that Ashana died and now this.''

'' Can you trace it?'' No I can't reply on it and I can't trace it either.'' '' Maybe it's from Adam and Emma.'' Brennan tried. '' Only the members from MutantX know about this email acount.''

''Yeah, but why hide it'' Jesse asked. '' Dun'no. Seems to me we have to wait till our mystery emailer decides to give us a clue.''

The next days passed without any emails and life turned as normal as it could be. Jesse was happy to see that Brennan and Shalimar where a couple and soon felt home again. Little Lexa was the perfect child. Then after a week a email came with a name written on the bottom.

**Again thnx for the reviews. I'm trying to get more for this story then for you so please keep going**

**with love lexakane**


	5. Destiny starts

Chapter 5 Destiny starts

''Brennan!'' Jesse called after opening his email box. Brennan slowly woke up because Shalimar was punching him. "Bren? Jesse need you''. He slowly got out of bed and walked to where he could find Jesse.

''Do you know what time it is Jess?'' he asked rubbing his eyes. ''Yes but I couldn't sleep and did some security check ups. Then I went to check my email an I believe I have another message.'' ''Well open it'' Jesse did what Brennan asked and together they read the email.

Jess

_I know it's been a long time since we spoke. And probably you thought you would never see me again. But I have seen with my own eyes that you haven't forgotten about me._

_Don't think I'm a gost from the past that comes back to hunt you. I'm for real._

_I've been waiting long enough now that is why I contacted you. I couldn't let you trace the messages because they would have found me._

_I missed you. Adam and Emma are great but I need you._

_You visited me every year, Come visit me tomorrow at 2 pm. _

_I'll be there waiting for you._

_Lexa_

''This is sick'' was the first Brennan said. Jesse just sat there not capable to understand this. He just didn't knew what to do or say. Brennan got worried and went to Shalimar. He explained her everything and she went back with him.

She sat next to Jesse. ''Jess. I've seen so much strabge thing happen over the years. Adam and Emma returned form death. Why can't she.''

'' She died in my arms Shal. She wouldn't do that to me. How can this be happining. Everytime I think my life turns normal everything goes wrong. It can't be her. Brennan is right it's a sick joke.''

'' Well how does this person knows so much about you Jess. He knows about us and about Adam and Emma.'' Shalimar said unconvinced. '' Maybe we should go tomorrow and see what will happen'' Brennan said. The other two nodded in agreement. They would go and check it out.

Emma walked into Lexas room finding her behind the computer again. ''You really miss him don't you?'' she asked. The woman behind the desk turned and looked back crying. ''It has been three years Emma and I still miss him yes. You guys are really great but every day that I'm not with him kills me.''

Adam walked in and saw his two girls standing. '' You've send him an email again?'' He asked. '' Yes I need to explain this to him Adam it kills me. I told him to meet me tomorrow at 2 pm at my grave.'' '' Are you sure about this?'' He asked '' If they find out that you're alive they will send a team after you to kill you. You know to much about them Lexa.''

'' I know but I'm willing to take that risk.'' ''You will have a lot of explaining to do you know that?'' Emma said. '' I wanted to ask you to come with me Emma. You've become a close friend and you can sense someone coming so if I'm in danger you will know it.'' Emma nodded they would go together. Like they had been for the past three years. And as usual Adam would be watching them from a distance.

**So how did you guys like it. Again thanx for the reviews and I hope that you like it to have her back. But who knows what will happen. This story is far from over.**


	6. Believing

**chapter 6: Believing**

Lexa sat impatiently waiting. Time didn't seem to move since the moment she had written her email to Jesse. She walked to Emma hoping that she could help her. ''Hey'' she said. Emma watched her and felt the strong emotions surrounding her. ''Nervous?'' she asked. ''Yes time seems to be going very slow.''

Emma smiled. '' Never thought to see you like this Lex.'' '' Well it feels like a first date. It's just... I have been waiting for this moment for three years now and I'm hoping that he shows up.'' Emma hugged her. '' He will show up Lexa, he loved you.''

''Thanx Emma. You always seem to know what I need.'' ''That's what friends are for Lex.'' Adam walked in. ''It's time to go.'' he said. If I know mutantx a little they always show up early.''

Jesse got out of bed. he hadn't slept much that night. He just kept thinking how it could have been. He somehow hopd that the message was true but thought it couldn't be. It wasn't like Lexa. She would have fought not run away.

Adam, Emma and Lexa stepped in the car. They had agreed that Adam would wait in the car so they could get away fast when something happened. Emma would go with Lexa. They stopped at the graveyard and walked to Lexas grave.

Lexa looked at her own grave. she was touched by the lines written on her stone.

_Lexa Pierce_

_We will miss you forever. _

_You will always be in our heart as_

_sister, friend and love of the life_

''Lexa run'' Emma said suddenly and they both ran back to the car wich drove away the moment they stepped in it. Lexa cried the whole way back home about things who wheren't ment to be.

Jesse, Shalimar and Brennan arived at the graveyard. They found it empty. At Lexas grave was a little not wich said ''I'm sorry''. Jesse read it and walked back to the helix. He remembered Ashanas words _sometimes things aren't ment to be Jesse_. He shook his head and was silent.

Back at sanctuary he went straight to his room and sat for a while. He looked at the picture at his desk. The picture of him and Lexa. This 'mission'had made him realize how much he still loved Lexa and that he had actually hoped she would be coming back to him.

He went to check up on his daughter.''Hey hunny'' he said picking her up. '' You know I thought I would get her back. That it would be like the old days and that she would meet you. But it seems luck doesn't find me anymore since she died. The one lucky thing I have is you.''

Shalimar had heard every word that Jesse had said to his daughter. A tear slid down her face and she turned to leave. She would talk to him later. She vowed to herself that she wouldn'r rest till she found the person who did this to Jesse.

She walked to Brennan and hugged him. Brennan saw that she needed it and hugged her back. He slowly kissed her tears away. Then to computers started beeping cause a videomessage came in. It was a message for all of them so they went to get Jesse.

It took them a while to convince him to come with them. They needed to promise him that they would let him get back after it. Back at the computerconsole they opened the message wich was called.

Memories

It started with images from everybody when they where a team. Even Lexa was in it. After that they got to see videos from when they where together wich ment someone hacked the system and stole the security tapes.

The video showed the fun they had together, the sad moments and the moments of grieve. After about ten minets of images and videos the real videomessage started. It was Emma who looked at them from the screen.

''I'm sorry that Lexa wasn't there today Jess. We had to run. Lexa would have told you this yourself if she wasn't sobbing in her room.

We are in danger Jesse. Because of today our enemy knows Lexa is alive and they won't rest untill they finish their job. Their mission is to kill her and who is helping her.

But we will deal with them later. Lexa has told us a while a go that she felt she was slowly dieing because she missed you so much.

That is why she risked everything. Just for you because she loves you. That is why you will soon get a message where to find us.

She is waiting for you Jess. Don't let her wait to long. She won't live trought that.''

with that the message closed and deleted itself imedaitly. They where all shocked. They knew Emma wouldn't lie to them but believing that it was true was hard. Jesse stood up and went to his room not knowing what to do or say.

''You're sure about this?'' Adam asked Emma ''Yes Adam they deserve a second chance on love'' Adam sighed. '' Ok I'll help you but it will be hard... on all of us.''

**Thanx for the great reviews I got for the last chapter. I believe this one is the longest of all and you guys made me write it. Again thanx**


	7. Lost and Found

**chapter 7: Lost and found**

Jesse hadn't left his room since the message. Shalimar and Brennan looked after little Lexa for him cause they knew he needed to think. They never expected this to happen but it did and for him it would be even worse. He had loved her and maybe he still did.

He just sat there. Like he had done more often he had the picture of him and Lexa in his hand. He thought back at their time at sanctuary.

_She had teased him and had ran off after it. He just stood there for a moment shocked. He didn't knew this Lexa who was laughing and having a good time. But soon he shook it of and ran after her calling for her. He walked trough the different rooms but didn't find her. _

_Then he heard behind him ''trouble finding me Jess?'' he turned but saw nobody. He smiled. He closed the door and waited. After a while he felt breathing next to him and he grabbed her. She struggled and became visible. The struggeling stopped and they looked eachother in the eyes. Then they kissed. Before Jesse could react she ran off again. He didn't follow her._

He should have known it already after that kiss. It was their first after that they only kissed twice. He went to check on his computer but still no messages. Slowly he started to think it was all a dream and he wouldn't get her back.

After two long weeks a short message came.

_they are after us help_

Jesse ran to the main console and started tracing the message. When he finished he called ''Shal, Brennan helix two minets.'' and ran to fire her up.

When they joined him he quickly informed them about what happened and they took off. After a while they landed near an old house that looked abandened.

''There is someone inside'' Shalimar said using her senses. They carefully walked in. Inside it looked like there had been a big fight and Jesses heart stopped for a second. ''not again'' he whispered. Shalimar knew what he ment. If Adam, Emma and Lexa would have been here she couldn't lose them again either.

After a while they walked in the last room. There they found someone laying on the floor. It was Adam. He was heardly alive but managed to whisper '' They have Emma and Lexa'' before he passed out.

They took him back to the helix and to sanctuary where they started healing his injuries. But it took 3 days before Adam was able to talk again. '' The dominion has them'' was the first he said and Jesse immediatly ran off to start the search.

Brennan was pissed off as usual and wanted to tell Adam what he thought about all this but was stopped by Shalimar. '' Not yet'' was all she said and pushed him out of the room. Then she walked back and sat next to her father and mentor. She was mad at him but knew he would explain it later and that she could fight with him then. Now she just watched him sleep.

It didn't took Jesse long to find out where the dominion was hiding. He walked to find the others but stopped at his daughters room. He walked in and took her with him. Then he walked further. He found them with Adam who had woken up again and who felt a lot better.

Adam looked suprised seeing Jesse with a baby. '' This is Lexa my daughter'' Jesse said. '' I'll explain later. I have found them.''

Shalimar took the lead. ''Adam you stay here and watch Lexa. They left you for dead so let them believe that. The rest of us will geth them.'' Jesse and Brennan nodded and went ahead to the helix. '' Glad to have you back Adam'' Shalimar said before she followed the boys. They started the helix and took off.

**And? Like it? Please tell me it makes me write faster.**


	8. Everywhere

**chapter 8 Everywhere**

It seemed to be hours before the helix landed mear the dominion. But it where just ten minets. Jesse was restless. ''This just has to work'' he kept repeating and the others knew what he ment and agreed. They had tried several times but time was running out.

They got in easily. Too easily was what Brennan thought but he didn't dare to say it so he kept his eyes and ears open. Jesse phased them trough the different rooms who all seemed to be abondened wich made Brennan even more cautious.

After a while they came in some sort of cellblok. There they saw Emma laying on the ground. Several cutmarks where on her body and she was bleeding badly. From where they where standing she looked uncoucious.

Shalimar and Brennan wanted to get in imediatly but Jesse hesitated. He didn't saw Lexa. It didn't took him long to understand that Emma realy needed help first and he phased them trough the wall.

The momemt they where in the room alarms went of and several men with guns came in. One men came forward and started talking to them.

'' Mutant X'' he said. ''I want to make you a deal. We can't use miss Delauro anymore and are not waiting for a dead body so this is the deal. You get miss Delauro and walk out of this building unharmed. We keep miss Pierce.'' Jesses heart jumped this ment she was alive.

''And if we want Lexa too?'' Shalimar asked. '' Then we will do everything to stop you. Think about it miss Delauro need help fast do you want her to die?'' ''We need to talk about this'' ''Take all the time you want''

''Jess, Emma is hurt we need to take her. We know that Lexa is alive now'' Shal said. ''Yeah but what if they move her we won't be able to find her anymore'' Jesse diasgreed. ''Jess we don't have options. It's helping Emma survive or watch them both die'' Brennan agreed with Shalimar.

They turned back to the men. ''We take Emma'' Shalimar said. ''Ok'' The men said and stepped back while psuhing a button. Awall disapeard and they saw Lexa behind glass. But Lexa saw them take Emma and leaving her behind.

They got out easily but where stopped when they where almost out. A men treathened them with nerve gas if they wouldn't stop but Brennan took him out and they got in the helix.

Jesse was silent. He had failed her again and it hurt him. He vowed that he would go back for her the moment he knew that Emma was safe. He wanted her as his wife and the mother of his children.

Lexa was shocked when she saw them walking away. She wanted to get their attention jell at them but couldn't. She felt betrayed. She had noticed that she could use her powers again thanks to a failure in her governor. So when someone came in to get her she used her powers against him and escaped.

She couldn't believe what happened. She knew they would be mad at her for faking her death but saving Emma and leaving her behind? She just didn't understand.

She ran untill her feets couldn't carry her further and ended up in a mall. She sat down on the stairs and started thinking.

Meanwhile Emma was stabilized and Jesse was trying to track Lexas location but failed. He had to stop because Shalimar jelled that they where out of diapers and he needed to get them.

He stepped in his car and drove to the mall and started shopping. Then he saw her... She was sitting on the stairs but when he looked again she was gone.

She had seen him coming and tears where filling her eyes. It could have been so easy when he would have just loved her. But he didn't love her anymore. She turned and walked away to a coffeshop.

Jesse shook his head. '' Stop dreaming'' he said to himself and walked to a coffeeshop to calm down and get a drink. But there he saw her again. And when he looked the second time she was gone. '' She is everywhere'' he whispered to himself and deceided to go home. There he locked himself in her room again trying to find her.

Lexa had ran of again leaving her drink behind but regretted it and walked back wanting to talk to him. But when she was back she found the place she had seen him empty.

**And? Liked it? Special thans to bohemianbabe for the ideas.**


	9. Found Back

**Chapter 9 Found Back**

It had been two months and they had given up on finding Lexa ever again. They all had except for Jesse. He kept reminding himself of his vow to his daughter to find her. But every day his hope got smaller.

He started to look after his daughter again. He started to pich up his life. The others where happy but worried. Happy to see him getting back to normal but worried what would happen when it would happen again. Adam and Emma where fully recovered. They started their explenations about why they left.

Emma started. ''We told you that someone had taken us after the explosion and that they told us you where death. When we found out not long after that we escaped and I lost Adam. I went to the dominion because that was the only organisation Adam ever spoke to me about. There they took me in and I met Lexa. She was cold as ice and I made them send her to you.

''Then they brought in Adam. They had caught him and they wanted to kill him because he knew to much about him. That was when I freed him and ran. But I kept my contacts.'' she paused and Adam took over.

'' After a while of running we found out that Lexa went back and Emma ran after you to get your help. But we didn't realize that Lexa loved Jesse to much and that she would rather die then lose him.'' Emma stopped him '' You forgot a part Adam. They made Lexa chose. Between living with Mutant X and withouth Jesse or let him live and never return it was letting Jesse die or die herself.''

''Yeah I forgot. When we found her we made a plan. We would fake her death and that way they would both live. Then she really got shot and I thought our plan would fale. But when she died Emma kept in touch with her soul and we guided it back to her body. Then we left to keep her safe.''

Emma took over again. ''But again we made a mistake. Her love for you was to big and she was willing to risk everything to get back to you and that is how it all started. She first send Ashana to you cause she was scared you would kill yourself. Ashana was her best friend and nobody knew about her. She saw that you started to care for her and was somehow happy to see that you where ok.'' Emma stopped.

''But after a while she started to take risks again'' Adam said. ''She visited Ashana a few times to talk about you. She was happy but sad when she heard you where going to be a father. Father from a child that she wanted to be the mother of. Then Ashana died in labor and she heard you in the hospital. That was when she started to send you emails.''

'' But like I said she was willing to risk everything to see you again.'' Emma said. '' That is why we agreed with a meeting at her grave but we where caught. The rest of the story you know about. Except we let the part out of it where Adam and me found eachother as lovers.'' They all where quiet this needed time to sink in.

Lexa lived her life on the streets running and hiding for everyone. But every day she got drawn more to stormking moutain. To home.

Till one day she stepped inside sanctuary and heard a baby crying. For the first time in her life she felt connected with a child. She walked to the room where she heard the crying and picked the baby up. She instantly stopped crying and Lexa kept holding the baby for a while.

She wanted to put the baby down but stopped when she heard someone opening the door. She turned and looked into Jesses suprised face.

''Is this a dream?'' he asked. '' No'' was her simple answer and she layed the baby in the bed. Then she walked to him. '' It only is when you want it too.'' Jesse took his chance and hugged her. The he gave her a long passionate kiss. '' Then I hope it will never end'' he said when they finally broke apart.

'' We need to talk Jess..'' Lexa started but Jesse stopped her. '' Adam and Emma have told us everything and I think I can understand why you did it. But you have to promisse me that you will never do it again. Next time come to me and we talk about it.'' Lexa nodded and kissed him again. '' I promisse she said.''

**Well this was thelast chapter hope you like it. This chapter is for JediJen21 for giving me the idea to put Lexa back into sanctuary with the baby. I also want to thank Bohemianbabe for some great ideas this story wouldn't be finished without her. And my last thnx goes to melodie568 for just sticking with me trough the story**


End file.
